cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hochheim
|royal_anthem = |image_map = MapofHochheim.png |capital = |official_languages = , |regional_languages = |demonym = Hochheimlish (adj.), Hochheimer (n.) |government_type = Neo-Aristocracy |ruler = Sigurð Óðinnsson |rulertitle = Pontifex Maximus |govthead = Sigurð Óðinnsson |govttitle = Magister Maximus OFNS |govtoff = ''Ordo Fratrum Nominis Sanctis'' |offtitle = Ruling Party |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = |formation_event = Federation of City States |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = Confederacy declared |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = First Pontifex Maximus |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = Hochheim on Planet Bob |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity, |national_animal = Eagle |area = 701.226 sq. mi. |population = 36,691 |ethnicitylist = Yes |ethnicity = Thuringians |allies = The German Empire (2nd)|The German Empire |currency = Dukat (Ð) (1000 )}}) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = Ð12.384 trillion |gdppercapita = Ð106,309 |literacy = |cctld = None |drivinglane = Right |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} The Holy Union of Hochheim (Der heilige Bund Hochheims) is a small, religious nation hidden deep in the . It is a proud member of The German Empire Alliance. It follows in the footsteps of Sigurð Óðinnsson's previous nation, Niflungland in its history. It is of little renown globally due largely to its secretiveness and its tiny size, but it is known to be home to extremely intelligent philosophers and theologians, and houses the largest mystical community in all of Europa. It's government, formerly administered by a Council of Prophets is now controlled by His Holiness Sigurð Óðinnsson as Pontifex Maximus of the Holy Union; in addition to his role as Pontificus, Óðinnsson is also Magister Maximus of the Order of the Brethren of the Holy Name (Ordo Fratrum Nominis Sanctis), which controls all aspects of the judiciary and legislature of the Holy Union. Founded in the wake of the collapse of Franz Josef's Empire, it flourished as a series of tiny, agrarian city-states in the deeps of the forest, maintaining isolation and secrecy in relation to its fellow states, reflecting on the great doom that cooperation and Empire had brought on all. Recently, the council of Prophets, formerly the leadership of Hochheim, have granted control of the tiny nation to the exiled Sigurð Óðinnsson, formerly of Niflungland, after he and his Order of the Brethren of the Holy Name left that land to the rule of the Knighthood of Othin's Eye. History The History of Hochheim begins with the end of the Great War and the collapse into chaos of the German states. Originally part of the , Hochheim began its existence as the Federation of Thuringian City-States (Bundesstaat der Thüringische Stadtstaaten) immediately after the war, organised by a group of monks whose monasteries had remained the only form of authority after the collapse of Imperial Government. Soon after this, it was decided due to the power of the monastery at Hochheim, that the Federation be renamed the Confederacy of Hocheim, Erfurt, Weimar, & Gotha - usually just referred to as the Confederation of Hochheim. To be completed... Geography To be completed... Government To be completed... Military To be completed...